1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery pack having a shielding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module may be configured as a large-capacity battery pack by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.